


Killua did

by saaucegay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaucegay/pseuds/saaucegay
Summary: Una notte stellata e un precario fuocherello acceso per scaldare del cibo potevano portare la mente di Killua lontano dalla realtà.- happy birthday killua zoldyck! -[lowkey a killugon]





	Killua did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killua Zoldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Killua+Zoldyck).



«Onii-chan, così brucerai quei marshmellow!»

La voce da una sfumatura leggermente stridula che apparteneva alla sorellina di Killua, Alluka, fece quasi saltare in aria il fratello più grande, piegato sulle ginocchia davanti ad un piccolo focolare acceso poco prima grazie all'ausilio di alcuni legnetti e delle pietre - Killua aveva anche provato a dirle che poteva benissimo accendere un fuoco usando il suo potere Nen, e che non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi, ma Alluka voleva _davvero_ accendere quel fuoco tutto da sola. - con due bastoncini in mano, che tenevano infilzati un concentrato di zucchero dalla consistenza gommosa anche detto "marshmellow", quel tipo che si vede nei programmi tv e che fa venire voglia di accendere i fornelli in cucina e trovare dei legnetti abbastanza grandi solo per restare delusi quando vengono bruciati o non hanno il sapore del nettare degli déi che tanto si era sperato.

«Scusa, Alluka, starò più attento.»

Killua rispose quasi immediatamente, allontanandosi dal fuoco e guardando i dolci, che tanto agognava e aveva spinto la sorella a scegliere, nelle sue mani di un colore leggermente più marrone di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere, erano lievemente bruciati, ma a nessuno dei due importava veramente.

«Da quando sono apparse le prime stelle in cielo sembri strano, onii-chan, è successo qualcosa mentre raccoglievo la legna? Ti sei per caso fatto male?»

Ed eccola lì, Alluka che aveva cominciato con le sue domande e che non avrebbe smesso fino a quando Killua non avesse confessato. Killua amava sua sorella, amava sua sorella con ogni fibra del suo corpo e in qualsiasi modo platonico possibile, e sua sorella lo amava allo stesso modo. Questo amore fraterno che stava alla base dello strano viaggio intorno al mondo che stavano vivendo, nasceva da una grandissima fiducia reciproca e da una profonda conoscenza dell'altro, in breve, Alluka riusciva a capire quando qualcosa non andava in Killua e come sorella emotivamente più stabile, aveva il compito di capire cosa gli frullasse per la testa e perché le aveva dato l'impressione che qualcosa non andasse in lui, e questa era una di quelle volte. Per quando, come già detto, Killua amasse sua sorella, c'erano davvero momenti in cui non aveva semplicemente voglia di parlare di quello che stava succedendo o lo stava turbando, c'erano momenti in cui Killua non esternava i suoi pensieri, rimanendo nella sicurezza che quel silenzio gli offriva, la sicurezza di non essere giudicato e di non causare preoccupazioni a nessuno solamente per colpa della sua abitudine di pensare troppo, e anche questa era una di quelle volte.

«Alluka, senti, perché adesso non vai a letto? Domani dovremo svegliarci entrambi molto presto per riprendere il nostro viaggio, e non voglio che tu sia mezza addormentata per tutto il tempo. Io metterò a posto il resto.»

Provò Killua, col chiaro intento di evitae la conversazione, vedendo Alluka mangiare il dolcetto e poggiare il bastoncino per terra, accanto al piccolo arrangiamento di uno sgabello su cui era seduta. Alluka, dal canto suo, restò a guardare per qualche secondo il fratello, senza dire nulla, e alzandosi dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, sembrava quasi aver capito quello che lui aveva inteso silenziosamente, un "non è il momento, ti prego" che si leggeva negli occhi del più grande.

«Bene, allora domani si riparte!»

Esclama la bambina alzando appena il braccio sinistro, sorridendo e avvicinandosi a passi leggeri, soltanto per piegarsi sull'albino ancora seduto, e lasciare un sonoro bacio sulla guancia pallida di quest ultimo, che alza la testa, le sue labbra si increspano in un lieve sorriso quando incontra gli occhi della sorella, un po' più chiari dei propri, e la osserva allontanarsi verso la tenda dalle modeste dimensioni che avevano affittato perché Alluka desiderava così tanto almeno provare a fare un campeggio, e Killua non poteva fare a meno di accontentarla, almeno non dopo quello che aveva fatto per Gon... Argh, ecco, i suoi pensieri erano di nuovo slittati verso il compagno dai capelli appuntiti che lo aveva accompagnato per circa due anni della sua vita, e a cui non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensare, quella sera. Fin dal momento in cui sopra le loro teste di due colori completamente opposti il cielo aveva iniziato a prendere sfumature più scure, iniziando a mostrare alcune delle infinite stelle che lo popolano, Killua aveva iniziato a sentire quasi una strana "nostalgia." Lui però non capiva perché, davvero, quindi aveva semplicemente ignorato la sensazione, continuando ad ammucchiare la legna. Una volta che il focolare fu acceso dalla più piccola, mentre l'albino si ritrovava seduto sull'erba bassa a guardare silenziosamente il cielo lievemente illuminato, improvvisamente, gli parve di star vivendo un dejavù, e si rese conto di quanto quella situazione fosse simile quasi in modo ridicolo a quella in cui si era trovato con Gon, molto tempo addietro. I due compagni si trovavano nell'Isola Balena, il luogo natale di Gon, che, con forse fin troppo entusiasmo, l'aveva portato a fare un giro per tutto il non troppo vasto luogo; il risultato? Un Killua sfinito, un bel pesce alla brace che aspettava solo loro e un mucchio di bei ricordi di cui fare tesoro; ma era stato comunque davvero, davvero divertente, e Zoldyck ricordava ancora chiaramente cosa Gon gli aveva proposto quando si erano ritrovati entrambi seduti sotto un cielo stellato, con il cuore gonfio di aspettativa di uno e lo stomaco vuoto dell'altro.

«Io mi diverto quando sono con te, Killua. Restiamo insieme, viaggiamo per il mondo insieme e vediamo qualsiasi tipo di cose! Io cercherò mio padre e tu resterai con me, e se vorrai, troverai qualcosa che vorrai fare, fino ad allora restiamo insieme!»

"Accidenti se riesce ad essere imbarazzante."

È stata la prima cosa a balenargli nella testa non appena sentite quelle stravaganti parole, che sarebbero potute essere interpretate anche in maniera romantica. "D'accordo, resterò con lui."

È stata la seconda cosa che ha pensato, decisamente troppo trascinato dal suo entusiasmo, ma in quel momento, e fino a quando Alluka non è riapparsa nella sua vita, ha creduto fermamente in quelle parole, per quel gran lasso di tempo tutto ciò che Killua desiderava, più ardentemente di quanto desiderava il ChocoRobot dorato, era stare insieme a Gon, e quello gli bastava, davvero, non desiderava nient altro. Però le cose spesso cambiano, possono cambiare in diversi modi, le cose cambiano velocemente, come possono cambiare lentamente, il cambiamento può essere causato da un trauma o da un capriccio, ma non era assolutamente quello il motivo; adesso Killua non era più con Gon, Killua non aveva mantenuto la promessa, aveva lasciato Gon all'Albero del Mondo, e se ne era andato con Alluka. Killua aveva deciso di realizzare il sogno costruito con Gon, ma aveva deciso di realizzarlo con Alluka.

Ora, meglio non prenderla a male, non è che Killua sia un "mostro che ha spezzato il cuore di Gon", anzi, tutto il contrario, tutto ciò che Killua aveva fatto in tutto quel tempo era cercare di supportare Gon, come amico o qualsiasi altra cosa, e quando Gon era caduto, quando la luce che illuminava gli occhi di Gon aveva iniziato a vacillare, rendendolo visibilmente emotivamente più debole, Killua era là, pronto ad evitare che quella luce di spegnesse, Killua era là per lui, come lo era sempre stato, e tutto ciò che fece quando il cuore di Gon sembrava oscurato dalla sete di vendetta nei confronti di Pitou, tutto ciò che Killua fece fu cercare di riportare la luce nel posto che l'aveva persa.

Tutto ciò che Killua aveva fatto era stato... amare Gon. Killua aveva amato Gon con tutto se stesso e mettendoci tutto ciò che aveva, aveva affidato la sua fiducia, la sua anima, il suo cuore a Gon, fino al punto in cui Killua non poteva più esistere senza di lui. Però dopo la battaglia con Neferpitou, improvvisamente Killua era stato obbligato ad esistere senza Gon, anche se solo per un breve lasso di tempo, e quel breve lasso di tempo aveva aperto i suoi occhi mostrandogli quanto Gon potesse fargli del male, quanto "potere" aveva dato a Gon senza nemmeno saperlo. Così ha fatto un passo indietro, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, realizzando che doveva imparare a vivere senza Gon, evitando di soffrire ancora di più, e in quel momento Alluka era stata la sua ancora, l'ancora che per tutto quel tempo aveva preso le sembianze di Gon, aveva preso le sembianze di un Gon sorridente che quasi sprigionava luce dalla sua pelle, ora era stata sostituita dalla figura della sorellina, ma nonostante questo, lei non aveva preso il posto di Gon. Un sorriso che per qualche ragione sembrava così triste ma tutto meno che forzato prese spazio sul viso dai tratti delicati dell'albino, a quel pensiero. Come se qualcuno potesse prendere il posto di Gon. Solamente pensare che qualcuno potesse prendere il posto di Gon Freecss nel cuore di Killua Zoldyck sembrava una delle migliori barzellette che si potessero raccontare ad un cabaret il sabato sera, o agli amici nei momenti di noia. Quando Alluka ogni tanto chiedeva a Killua di raccontare alcuni degli episodi che aveva vissuto negli ultimi due anni, Killua si rendeva conto di non sapere veramente cosa raccontare. Nella sua mente, appena provava a pensare agli ultimi anni e a come li aveva trascorsi, l'immagine del ragazzo dai capelli scuri si faceva spazio nella sua mente, era come se tutto quanto si evolvesse e prendesse forma attorno a Gon, il Freecss che rappresentava la luce, o un punto fisso, di riferimento, a cui Killua si era disperatamene aggrappato, rendendosi conto di quanto Gon veramente valesse, e ritrovandosi a chiedere sempre più spesso perché.

"Perché?

Perché tu sei ancora qui?

Perché perdi ancora tempo dietro a un ragazzo come me?

Perché continui a guardarmi con quel sorriso a trentadue denti che potrebbe portare il sole durante una tempesta?

Perché? Perché, tu potresti avere di meglio, molto meglio, perché allora perdi il tuo tempo con me? Perché?"

Era una domanda che spesso da sola affollava la mente di Killua, stressandolo e a volte lasciandolo insonne per notti intere, quasi con l'insana paura che il giorno dopo Gon potesse svegliarsi, e decidere che non aveva più bisogno di lui, che il compagno potesse svegliarsi e andarsene; però questo incubo non si era mai avverato, e Killua aveva sempre ringraziato qualsiasi cosa ci fosse lassù per aver fatto in modo che Gon non lo lasciasse.

«Mi manchi davvero, Gon, così tanto che non ne hai nemmeno idea.»

Zoldyck si era ritrovato a sussurrare codeste parole, la testa appena rivolta verso il cielo, la fredda aria notturna che si infrangeva contro il suo naso, le sue guance, le sue labbra, e quelle parole dette al vento sembrarono quasi volare via, come se nessuno le avesse mai pronunciate, perché infondo Killua era solo, Alluka dormiva e Gon non era più con lui, non sarebbe più stato con lui, non avrebbero più viaggiato insieme, non avrebbero più mangiato ChocoRobot, Killua non avrebbe più potuto prendere il cioccolato dell'altro, non si sarebbero più potuti allenare insieme sulla resistenza del proprio Nen, vedendo chi riusciva a mantenere la propria aura più a lungo, non avrebbero più potuto fare gare su chi saltasse più in alto, Killua non avrebbe più potuto rimproverarlo per qualsiasi atto stupido o insensato, non avrebbero più potuto fare bagni insieme, o dormire insieme, nessuno dei due avrebbe più potuto portare l'altro in spalla, non avrebbero più potuto riporre la propria vita nelle mani dell'altro, o farsi catturare per poi scappare, o partecipare ai folli piani di Kurapika, o incontrare Wing-San e Zushi solo per alzare le braccia e urlare "Osu!", né tantomeno vedere Bisuke e far fare mille piegamenti all'ultimo dei due che si accorgeva troppo tardi del numero di Nen, o rifiutare le bevute di Leorio. Non avrebbero più potuto. Era tutto andato. Tutto. E infondo questa mancanza faceva venire a Killua voglia di urlare, gli faceva venire voglia di alzarsi e cercare di riempire quel terribile vuoto con delle altre urla buttate al vento, che probabilmente sarebbero state ascoltate soltanto da qualche spirito di passaggio; e così fece! Dopo essersi alzato con i pantaloncini leggermente umidi a causa dell'erba su cui era seduto, portò entrambe le mani pallide davanti alla propria bocca e lasciando andare in una singola frase tutto quello che in quel momento pensava e desiderava.

«Voglio riavere ciò che ho perso con Gon!»

Fu una semplice combinazione di parole, non differiva molto dal dire "faresti meglio a non infilarti quella matita su per il naso", detto e considerato che nessuno lì poteva sentirlo, era una semplice frase urlata in un momento di malinconia, ma proprio in quell'istante qualcosa nella tasca di Killua vibrò. Tirò fuori il cellulare a forma di insetto che tempo prima Leorio aveva comprato a lui e a Gon, e lo aprì senza troppo interesse per vedere lo schermo illuminato da una notifica, il suo cuore perse un battito, nel notare che l'indirizzo e-mail corrispondeva a quello che tempo prima il migliore amico aveva ideato; Killua non perse tempo, aprendo la mail con una velocità fulminea, e ritrovandosi davanti il messaggio;

"Hey, Killua!

Oh, è così che dovrei iniziare la mail? Dovrei scrivere "Caro Killua" al posto di "Hey"? O va bene così? Vabé, comunque...

Sto scrivendo questa e-mail per augurarti buon compleanno, dato che questo sarà il primo che passeremo separati da quando ci conosciamo! Stavo anche pensando di andare a trovare Leorio in questi giorni, recentemente mi ha avvertito di aver dato il suo ultimo esame, e dato che Kurapika è ancora impegnato con la famiglia Nostrade, che male c'è? Sarebbe fantastico se anche tu e Alluka veniste, davvero!

Quiiindi, per giungere al punto, buon compleanno, Killua, che tu possa vivere altri cento anni!

-Gon."

Killua sbatté ripetutamente le sue palpebre azzurre, senza riuscire a credere al messaggio che aveva sott'occhi, scritto nero su bianco, stringendo il telefono, come se quello fosse solo frutto della sua fantasia e se non stringesse abbastanza forte da riuscire a tenerlo concretizzato, sparisse; ma quella mail era davvero lì, era stata davvero scritta e lui la aveva davvero ricevuta.

Un dono del cielo? Forse.

Un colpo di fortuna? Probabilmente. Killua sarebbe andato a Yorkshin City quei giorni? Assolutamente.

Mentre il ragazzo dai capelli chiarissimi pigiava ripetutamente sui tasti del suo cellulare per scrivere qualcosa di non troppo stupido ma nemmeno troppo formale come risposta a quell'invito indiretto. Nanika, da un punto non troppo lontano, sorrideva, osservando il suo Onii-chan mentre provvedeva a rispondere a quella e-mail con uno dei sorrisi più belli che gli aveva mai visto fare da quando si erano ritrovati.

«Hai.»

Sussurra semplicemente prima di sparire dentro la tenda.


End file.
